


family

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not what he’d imagined moving in with a girl would be like</p>
            </blockquote>





	family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to quite a few people who aren't me. From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Family Train"

Connor shares a flat with three dinosaurs, too many lizards, and one tiny, beautiful human whose smile lights up whole rooms. Half the time, they’ve got the heat cranked so high for the lizards, they’ve got to run around in their knickers or risk melting. Abby likes waking him up by covering him in dino-breakfast and letting the little buggers scramble across his soft spots. He’s always getting yelled at for not doing the washing up or leaving his dirty boxers on the floor.

It’s not what he’d imagined moving in with a girl would be like—it’s far better.


End file.
